The Legend Of Naruto Noblesse
by DarkSN
Summary: Summary: Setelah tertidur selama 820 tahun akhirnya dia bangkit kembali ke dunia, dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya apakah dia bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini. Warning: OOC!, Strong! Naruto, Noblesse! Naruto, Mini-Harem, Ide Cerita:Rian7/Rian Syah Ilham Author/Penulis: DarkSN/Eko Wahyu


**The Legend Of Naruto Noblesse**  
Summary: Setelah tertidur selama 820 tahun akhirnya dia bangkit kembali ke dunia, dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya apakah dia bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini

 **Pair** : Naruto  
 **Genre** : Adventure, Family  
 **Warning** : OOC!, Strong! Naruto, Noblesse! Naruto, Mini-Harem,  
 **Discramer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi, Noblesse milik Jeho Son dan Kwansu Lee  
 **Note** : Fic kolaborasi dengan Rian Syah Ilham

 **Ide Cerita:Rian7/Rian Syah Ilham**

 **Author/Penulis: DarkSN/Eko Wahyu**

Yo What Shup Welcome Back With me DarkSN in my Fanfiction, kali ini ane gak buat fic sendiri karena ane di bantu oleh teman ane yang namanya Rian Syah Ilham dan Nick Namenya di FFN pen-name nya Rian7, ya bisa di bilang kalo ane colab sama Rian, jadi silahkan nikmati karya ane dan Rian ini yak

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Warn Dont Like! Dont Read!**

 **Chapter 1**

820 tahun lalu terjadi pembantaian terhadap manusia yang dilakukan oleh seorang menusia yang dapat berubah menjadi seekor Naga yang sangat buas dan kuat bernama Acnologia, tapi bembantaian yang dilakukan Acnologia dapat dihentikan oleh seseorang yang kuat serta pemberani, dia berhasil menghentikan Acnologia dan memberinya kesempatan ke dua dengan menjadikan Acnologia sebagai keluarganya, tapi seseorang yang dapat mengalahkan Acnologia menghilang dan membuat semua anggota keluarganya bingung.

 **In Vatikan**  
Salah satu tempat di Vatikan, lebih tepatnya di sebuah bangunan yang kosong tapi masih bagus, terlihat sebuah peti mati berwarna putih dan berwarna emas di pinggirannya,  
 **Kreeettt!**  
 **Buuukkk!**  
Tiba-tiba peti itu terbuka dan dari dalam peti tadi keluar seseorang berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih, mempunyai mata berwarna merah, memakai setelan seperti jas bangsawan berwarna hitam ( AN: bayangin Raizel saat pertama kali bangun dari tidurnya). Dia melihat ke arah pintu yang menuju ke balkon rumah itu, kemudian dia mengankat tangannya dan,  
 **Wuuss!**  
 **Srakk!**  
 **Bruak!**  
Tedengar bunyi pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca terbuka seperi ada yang membukanya. Setelah pintu terbuka dia keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke balkon.  
Setelah sampai di balkon rumah itu dia menghirup udara dan melihat ke arah bawah, ke arah jalan raya yang terdapat banyak orang. Setelah itu dia melihat ke arah langit kemudian dia menghilang melebur menjadi angin.

 **At Kuoh**

Di sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi telihat pusaran angin yang kemudian muncul seseorang dari pusaran tersebut, seseorang itu kemudian berjalan ke ujung gedung dan melihat ke bawah, ketika meliat ke bawah, dia melihat pakaian yang di kenakan semua orang tidak sama dengan pakaiannya, karena merasa aneh dia mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian berwarna hitam yang dalamannya berwarna putih, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam serta dasi berwarna merah (AN : bayangin baju Kuoh Akademi, dan maaf kalo salah) kemudian dia turun ke bawah dengan menghilang seperti tadi dan muncul di sebuah gang yang sepi, setelah itu dia keluar dan pergi mengikuti orang-orang yang perpakaian sama sepertinya. Dalam perjalanan dia menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang, tapi dia hanya cuek saja karena bukan urusannya. Tak lama berjalan, dia melihat semua orang tadi berjalan didepannya tiba-tiba berlari,  
"Wahh, cepat kita akan telat" ucap seseorang di depannya itu, tapi karena merasa bukan urusannya dia hanya membiarkannya saja, tapi di belakang dia muncul seseorang berambut coklat yang juga terburu-buru  
"Hei, sebaiknya kamu cepat kalau tidak mau telat, atau kamu akan berurusan dengan Kaichou" ucap seseorang itu kemudian dia melihat jam di tangannya dan berkata  
"Wahh, aku akan telat, sebaiknya kamu cepat"  
Dia melihat ke arah orang yang berbicara kepadanya telah berlari, tapi karena tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya dia hanya mengedihkan bahunya cuek kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **Change Scane**

Di Kuoh akademi telihat 6 siswa dan siswi sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah  
"Kenapa kalian telat?" tanya seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata tegas kepada 5 siswa dan siswi di depannya  
"Kami tadi kesiangan Kaichou" jawab mereka  
"Dan kau Issei kenapa telat lagi? Kalian tau kan apa hukumannya" ucap perempuan yang di panggil Kaichou oleh mereka  
"A-apa Kaichou?" tanya mereka  
"Kalian harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3x dan untuk Issei sebanyak 5x karena kamu sering telat" ucap Kaichou  
" A-ap-apa Kaichou, itu tidak adil" balas Issei  
"Itu hukuman buat kamu, agar kamu tidak mengulangi lagi, dan kalian semua cepat lari!" ucap Kaichou tegas  
"Ha-Hai" balas mereka kemudian lari keliling lapangan.

 **Skip Time**

15 menit kemudian  
Saat ini tinggal Issei yang baru selesai lari dan sekarang dia ada di depan Kaichou  
"Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi" ucap Kaichou sambil membetulkan kacamatanya  
"Hai" ucal Issei lemas kemudian  
Wuuusss!  
Hembusan angin muncul dan di gerbang Kuoh Akademi muncul orang yang bertumu Issei tadi di jalan,  
 **Deg!**  
Kaichou terkejut ketika melihat orang itu,  
"Naruto Nii-Chan!" teriak Kaichou kemudian dia berlari mendekati orang yang di panggil Kaichou Naruto, setelah berada di dekatnya dia langsung memeluk Naruto sambil menangis  
"Hiks, apakah ini kamu Naruto Nii-Chan?"  
"Kamu Sona ya?" tanya Naruto  
"Hai Nii-Chan ini Sona" jawab Kaichou yang di ketahui bernama Sona  
"Kamu sudah besar ya" ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sona  
"Nii-Chan ayo kita pulang pasti semuanya senang melihat Nii-Chan telah kembali" ucap Sona sambil melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap muka Naruto  
"Belum saatnya aku pulang Sona" balas Naruto  
"Ta-tapi-"  
"Aku akan kembali bila sudah waktunya" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Sona  
"Kau, bukannya kau yang di jalan tadi?" tanya Issei  
"Hn" balas orangnya yang membuat dan Issei sweetdrop sedangkan Sona terkikik melihat tingkah Nii-Channya  
"Issei perkenalkan ini Naruto, Nii-Chanku" ucap Sona memperkenalkan Naruto dan kemudian melanjutkan  
"Dan Issei bisa kamu antarkan Naruto Nii-Chan ke ruangan kepala sekolah, karena aku harus berkeliling lagi"  
"Hai" balas Issei kemudian dia berkata kepada Naruto  
"Ikuti aku Naruto-San"  
"Hn" balas Naruto kemudian pergi mengikuti Issei menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, sedangkan Sona melanjutkan kelilingnya.

 **Person Place**

Saat ini Issei dan Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor Kuoh Akademi menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, saat berjalan hanya keheningan yang ada di antara mereka, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah setelah itu Issei mengetuk pintu di depannya  
 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**  
Bunyi pintu yang di ketuk kemudian terdengar seruan dari dalam menyuruh untuk masuk  
 **Kriet!**  
Pintu terbuka kemudian Issei masuk dan terlihatlah kepala sekolan dengan menggunakan jas putih dan celana hitam (AN: untuk kepala sekolah bayangin wajah Zeref di Fairy Tail) dan terdapat seorang pemuda yang menemani kepala sekolah dengan menggunakan serangam Kuoh Akademi  
"Oh, kau Issei-Kun jadi ada apa?" tanya kepala sekolah  
"Tidak, hanya saja saya mengantarkan murid baru" balas Issei  
"Oh baiklah, terima kasih Issei, kamu boleh kembali dan suruh dia masuk" ucap kepala sekolah  
"Hai" balas Issei kemudian keluar  
"Silahkan masuk" ucap Issei  
"Hn" balas Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.  
Di Dalam Ruangan terlihat kepala sekolah sedang melihat beberapa dokumen  
"Hah, aneh padahal tidak ada data murid pindahan di sini" ucap kepala sekolah.  
"Hn kau akan tau ketika orang itu masuk" balas pemuda yang menemani kepala sekolah  
 **Kriet!**  
Bunyi pintu terbuka dan masuklah Naruto. Karena merasa ada orang yang masuk, kepala sekolah dan pemuda tadi langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto  
 **Deg!**  
Kepala sekolah serta pemuda itu terdiam setelah melihat Naruto kemudian  
"KAU!" ucap kepala sekolah dan sang pemuda kaget kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto setelah itu mereka bersimpuh ala kesatria di hadapannya  
"Master Naruto" ucap kepala sekolah dan pemuda itu  
"Lama tak berjumpa... Zeref, Sasuke" balas Naruto, kemudian Zeref dan Sasuke bangun dari bersimpuhnya, setelah itu Zeref menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sofanya dan di temani Sasuke, sedangkan Zeref menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan membawanya ke Naruto  
"Silahkan di minum Master" ucap Zeref  
"Hn" balas Naruto kemudian meminum teh yang di suguhkan Zeref tadi setelah itu dia berkata  
"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Naruto  
"Hah tertidur, saya tidak tau kalau Master tertidur" jawab Zeref  
"Terakhir kami melihat Master 820 tahun yang lalu" sambung Sasuke  
"Selama itukah" ucap Naruto  
"Hai dan maafkan kami, karena tidak menemani dan menjaga Master, karena kami telah mencari Master kemana pun tapi tidak bisa kami temukan" balas Zeref  
"Hn, tidak papa, dan bagaimana kabar 'mereka'?" tanya Naruto  
"'Mereka' baik-baik saja Master dan sepertinya semuanya akan senang melihat Master kembali" jawab Zeref  
"Belum saatnya mereka semua tau, cukup Sona dan kalian berdua saja yang tau" ucap Naruto kemudian dia melanjutkan  
"Jadi kamu sekarang mengurus tempat ini Zeref"  
"Hai Master, tempat ini bernama sekolah" balas Zeref kemudian melanjutkan  
"Ini tempat anak-anak belajar dan mendapat bimbingan"  
"Sekolah ya... Dunia begitu banyak berubah sekarang" ucap Naruto kemudian melanjutkan  
"Sepertinya aku juga perlu sekolah"  
"Saya akan pastikan semua yang anda perlukan tersedia, Master" ucap Zeref sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

 **In Classroom**

"Kita kedatangan murid baru anak-anak" ucap guru yang mengajar di kelas itu, kemudian melanjutkan  
"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu"  
"Cadis Etrama Di Naruto" ucap Naruto singkat  
"Kyaaaa Naruto-Kun apakah kamu sudah punya pacar?"  
"Kyaaa berapa nomer hpmu Naruto-Kun?"  
"Kyaaa kamu tinggal di mana Naruto-Kun?" berbagai pertanyaan dari kaum hawa bermunculan  
'Hmm, dia sepertinya bukan iblis tapi dari auranya kelihatannya di sangat kuat, aku akan jadikan dia sebagai peregenku' batin perempuan berambut merah  
'Ara ara sepertinya Buchou tertarik kepada pemuda itu' batin perempuan berambut hitam  
"Akeno aku tertarik dengan pria itu, aku memberimu tugas untuk memata-matainya" bisik perempuan yang berambut merah  
"Baik" balas perempuan berambut hitam yang di panggil Akeno tadi  
"Sudah semuanya, Diam!, dan apa nama panggilanmu?" tanya guru itu  
"Yang mana saja" balas Naruto  
"Hah baiklah kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Sasuke-San bisa angkat tangan" ucap guru itu kemudiam Sasuke angkat tangan. Setelah di beri tau di mana tempat duduknya Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan di sebelahnya terdapat Sona. Saat pelajaran berlangsung Naruto tidak memperhatikan guru yang menjelaskan tentang materi yang di pelajari tapi dia malah melihat ke arah awan dari jendela.  
"Nii-Chan selama ini Nii-Chan ada di mana?" tanya Sona yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto  
"Nii-Chan tidak kemana-mana Nii-Chan hanya baru bangun dari tidur Nii-Chan" jawab Naruto  
"Tidur? jadi Nii-Chan selama ini tertidur" ucap Sona  
"Hn" balas Naruto  
"Shitori-San, Cadis-San bisakah kalian tenang dan memperhatikan penjelasanku, bicaranya nanti saja" tergur guru  
"Hai/Hn" balas keduanya kemudian pelajaran di lanjutkan sedangkan Naruto kembali melihat ke luar jendela.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di kantin untuk sekedar makan,  
"Oh, hai Naruto-San, Sasuke-San kalian mau makan ya?" tanya Issei yang baru datang kemudian melanjutkan  
"Biar aku yang teraktir" setelah itu Issei memesan 3 Ramen. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka telah siap  
"Ini silahkan, kamu pasti belum pernah mencoba ini, ini adalah ramen" ucap Issei kemudian membuka sumpit menjadi dua  
 **Hah!**  
Ketika melihat Issei membuka sumpitnya, Naruto mengingat tentang masa lalu di mana ada seseorang yang menancapkan kayu berbentuk seperti paku ke dada seorang vampir  
 **Hmm,**

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian mengikuti apa yang Issei lakukan tadi, setelah itu dia melihat ke arah ramen yang ada di depannya  
"Ramennya bertambah" ucap Naruto  
"Ramennya mengembang karena kuahnya, jika kamu tidak cepat memakannya ramennya akan menjadi dingin" balas Issei sambil memakan ramennya, kemudian mereka memakan ramennya masing-masing.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke dan Issei sedang berjalan untuk pulang karena pelajaran di sekolah telah selesai  
"Kamu benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa ya" ucap Issei  
"Hn" balas Naruto  
Saat sampai di jembatan penyebrangan tiba-tiba  
"Hei! Issei-Kun tunggu!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Issei  
"Hah siapa ya apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Issei setelah orang itu ada di depannya  
"Hah.. Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah sering mendengar tentangmu, perkenalkan namaku Amano Yuma dan apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" jawab dan tanya gadis yang bernama Yuma itu  
"Hah, ya aku mau Yuma-Chan" balas Issei cepat karena dia belum pernah punya pacar, sedangkan Naruto melihat Yuma dengan pandangan yang mencuringakan tentang maksud gadis ini tapi, karena tau apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu, Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti alur permainan gadis itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya cuek saja  
"Dan Issei-Kun bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini kaita kencan" ucap Yuma  
"Baikalah, minggu ini kita kencan dan perkenalkan ini temanku namanya Naruto dan yang itu Sasuke" balas Issei sambil memperkenalkan Naruto dan Sasuke  
"Salam kenal Naruto-San, Sasuke-San" ucap Yuma  
"Hn" balas keduanya  
"Oh ya Issei-Kun aku pulang dulu ya, dan ingat minggu ini" ucap Yuma sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua dan melambaikan tangannya  
"Ya, Yuma-Chan" balas Issei sambil melakukan hal sama yang di lakukan Yuma  
"Yey, akhirnya aku memiliki pacar!" ucap Issei kemudian melanjutkan  
"Oh ya dimana kamu tinggal Naruto?" tanya Issei, karena teringat pesan dari Zeref, Naruto merogoh sesuatu di dalam bajunya yang ternyata sebuah foto Zeref dan memberikannya ke Issei  
"Hah ini kan fotonya Kepala sekolah" ucap Issei kemudian membalik foto itu dan terdapa tulisan dan alamat tempat tinggal kepala sekolah  
'Tolong, aku tersesat 7xx'  
"Oh jadi kamu tinggal bersama kepala sekolah" ucap Issei kemudian melanjutkan  
"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahnya kepala sekolah" setelah itu mereka pergi ke tujuan mereka.

 **Skip Time**

 **In Zeref's Home**  
Di kediaman Zeref saat ini Naruto sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh di temani Zeref di sampingnya dan Sasuke di depannya  
"Zeref tadi kami bertemu seseorang yang mencurigakan ketika kami pulang bersama Issei" ucap Naruto  
"Siapa orang itu tuan?" tanya Zeref  
"Aku tidak tau tapi aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengannya yang tiba-tiba meminta Issei jadi pacarnya tapi Issei tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya" jawab Naruto  
'Apakah itu malaikat jatuh?" batin Zeref  
"Sebaiknya kita menyelidikinya Master" ucap Zeref  
"Hn" balas Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 **Skip Time**

Hari demi hari berjalan semana mestinya, dan sekarang tepat di mana hari Issei kencan dengan pacarnya.  
Di sebuah taman terlihat Issei dan Yuma sedang duduk di dekat air mancur  
"Ne Issei-Kun aku sangat senang saat ini" ucap Yuma  
"Ya aku juga senang Yuma-Chan" balas Issei  
"Ne Issei-Kun aku memiliki permintaan kepada mu" ucap Yuma  
"Apa itu Yuma-Chan?" tanya Issei penasaran  
"Maukah kau mati untukku?" balas Yuma  
'Tunggu Yuma-Chan tadi bilang apa? Pasti telingaku bermasalah' batin Issei  
"Apa Yuma-Chan, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanya Issei  
"Maukah kau mati untukku?" balas Yuma  
"Kau pasti bercanda kan?" ucap Issei  
"Tidak" jawab Yuma, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Issei setelah itu tubuh Yuma bercahaya setelah cahayanya hilang terlihat Yuma yang berpenampilan Minim sekali dan terdapat sayap seperti sayap merpati tapi berwarna hitam di punggung Yuma  
"Senang bermain pacar-pacaran alas remaja bersama mu Issei-Kun" ucap Yuma sambil terbang, kemudian menciptakan tombak cahaya, setelah itu dia melemparkannya ke Issei  
 **Sleebb!**  
Tombak cahaya itu tepat menancap di perut Issei sampai menembus  
 **Coug!**  
"Ke-kenapa Yuma-Chan?" tanya Issei sambil menahan sakit di perutnya  
"Oh kau masih dapat bertahan, aku sungguh tersanjung kau dapat bertahan dan perlu kau tau namakj bukan Amano Yuma tapi Raynare" ucap Yuma atau Reynare kemudian dia terbang meninggalkan Issei. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Naruto, Zeref dan Sasuke dari balik pohon berjalan menuju Issei  
"Hmm sepertinya dia sekarat Tuan" ucap Zeref  
"Hn aku akan menolongnya" ucap Naruto kemudian menyentuh darah yang ada di sebelah bibir Issei, setelah itu dia meminum setitik darah yang ada di tangannya yang merupakan darah milik Issei  
"Issei sesuai perintah yang aku berikan, Bangunlah!" ucap Naruto, kemudian mata Naruto bersinar merah dan diikuti dengan tubuh Issei yang ikut bersinar merah  
 **Sringg!**  
setelah sinarnya mereduo luka yang ada di perut Issei lenyap dan Issei masih belum sadar  
"Zeref lebih baik kamu bawa Issei ke rumahmu dan rawat Issei" ucap Naruto  
"Hai Tuan" balas Zeref, tiba-tiba muncul pria yang berpakaian ala detektif dan di belakangnya terdapat sayap seperti sayap burung gagak  
"Wah wah lihat siapa yang ku temui" ucap pria itu  
"Oh malaikat jatuh yang membangkang tuannya, sedang apa di sini?" balas Zeref  
"Sialan kau" ucapnya kemudian menciptakan tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya ke tempat Naruto, Zeref dan Sasuke  
 **Duarrr!**  
Muncul banyak asap dari ledakan yang di ciptakan malaikat jatuh itu  
"Hahaha mulut besarmu itu tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu" ucap malaikat jatuh itu  
 **Wusss!**  
Hembusan angin membuat asap itu menghilang, dan terlihatlah Zeref yang menahan serangan tadi dengan tangannya yang terlihat seperti ada aura berwarna ungu kehitaman berbentuk seperti sarung tangan  
"Kau hampir mencelakakan tuanku, lebih baik kau musnah gagak" ucap Zeref kemudian di sekeliling tubuhnya muncul aura-aura seperti tadi tapi lebih banyak dan berbentuk seperti akar pohon yang tipis tapi tajam, setelah itu aura yang mengelilkngi Zeref, melesat ke arah malaikat jatuh itu dengan sangat cepat, karena tidak bisa melihat kecepatan serangan yang di luncurkan Zeref, malaikat jatuh itu harus merasakan tertusuk aura yang menyerangnya dan musnah meninggalkan bulu gagak  
"Hah akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Zeref kemudia melanjutkan  
"Tuan sebaiknya kita kembali" ucap Zeref kemudian melanjutkan  
"Dan Sasuke tolong bawa Issei"  
"Hn" balas keduanya kemudian berjalan  
 **Hmmmm!**  
Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan membuat kedua orang di belakangnya kebingungan  
"Tuan ada apa?" tanya Zeref bingung  
 **Ekkhhh!**  
Desis Naruto sambil melihat pakaiannya, katena penasaran Zeref melihatnya dan terdapat kancing yang lepas kemudian membatin  
'Tuan sangan tidak suka jika pakaiannya tidak rapi' setelah itu Naruto memasang kembali kancing pakaiannya kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.  
Di balik pohon terdapat dua perempuan yang berbeda warna rambut sedang melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto, Zeref dan Sasuke  
"Ara ara sepertinya kita terlambat Buchou" ucap perempuan berambut biru yang di ketahui bernama Akeno sambil tersenyum palsu  
"Siapa sebenarnya mereka itu?" tanya perempuan yang di panggil Buchou kemudian melanjutkan  
"Sebaiknya aku menyelidikinya, Akeno kita kembali" kemudian mereka menghilang menggunakan sihir teleportasi

 **TBC**

Yo bagaimana fic ini, maaf kalo jelek karena ane kagak fit/lagi sakit dah gitu ane maksa buat nyelesainnya, ni fic hasil kolaborasi ane dengan teman ane yang bernama Rian Syah Ilham, ane usahain akan update lebih cepat. Dan jagan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review.

.

.

.

 **DarkSN Sing Out**  
 **Byeeee**


End file.
